This invention in general relates to computer language software and in particular relates to a method for presenting data flow in legacy software programs.
There exists a market need for a uniform method for analyzing different source languages. There is a need for a method that can group large source codes into small block of codes and identify the nature of data present in each block and also determine the manner of flow of data between the blocks as well as track all variables used in each block of the program.
There is a market need for a common method of analysis for applications written in multiple legacy languages such as FORTRAN, COBOL, JOVIAL, NATURAL, etc., so as to determine to all legacy constructs that would need analysis, replacement or substitution when the application is ported to from one computer to another.
There is a market need for a method that indicates the program flow and its dependencies so that any user may implement changes in the program by locating the required sections of the program instead of tracing all the lines of code in the program.